Innocent Handcuffs
by PotterFrayEverdeenChicken
Summary: Lily Evans is willing to do anything to help her Hogwarts House even if it means be handcuffed to the bane of her existence, James Potter, for a day.
1. Chapter 1

My Headmaster, the world famous **Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, is somewhat strange. On one hand he has many quirks that leave you questioning his sanity such as making every password to his office the name of a type of candy. On the other he is extremely knowledgeable and powerful. My point is that you shouldn't question him even if it is strange order or suggestion. So that is why I, Lily Evans, am currently handcuffed to the bane of my existence, James Potter. **

**It all started with Headmaster Dumbledore asking me what he called a small favor. All I had to do was be handcuffed (muggle item) to a fellow Gryffindor for a day to promote "inner house unity". Simple, right? Not when your partner is James Potter. He was constantly trying to get me to fall for him. He had his idiotic gang of friends, including Remus whom I thought was fairly decent, backing him up. I don't know what he was thinking. He is an arrogant, immature, insolent pig! **

**The next morning I arrived at Dumbledore's office at 8'o clock sharp. Dumbledore as usual was serene and offered me a lemon drop, which I politely refused. We kept up small talk even when 8:30 came and went with no sign of Potter. "I wonder what is holding Mr. Potter up?" said Dumbledore.****_ "The pig was probably still in bed."_**** thought Lily. Finally, 45 minutes late James Potter strode confidently through the doors.**

** "I apologize for being late Professor.." Potter said using his most charming smile that Lily secretly loved. " It is no trouble, no trouble at all Mr. Potter." Dumbledore said with his eyes twinkling madly , as if he was listening to wonderful tale. " Now as you both know the houses take example from the students in the older years and I would like to show that even if you dislike someone, you can function together if necessary. Now if you will give me your wrists I will bind them with a muggle device then send you on your way." The metal of the handcuffs was cold on my wrists but it was nothing compared to knowing I wouldn't be able to escape James for a full day**


	2. Chapter 2

As James and I descended the steps all I could think was that Sirius Black was going to have a field day with our situation. Sirius was a part of what the students and themselves referred to as The Marauders. He was from a typical pureblood family but somehow he didn't have the same beliefs. Remus Lupin was the next member of their little gang. He was intelligent but shy. Personally I think he is the brain of their group. Lastly there is Peter Pettigrew. I don't care for him much. He doesn't seem like much of a Gryffindor either. He is weak willed and could use some deodorant, too.

Our first class was charms with Professor Niffler. Rumor has it that he was a niffler animagus. We were approaching the door and I thought I had escaped the teasing that would come with being handcuffed to James Potter for at least one period. Sadly, I was mistaken. Sirius Black walked over to us with a grin on his face and something hidden behind his back. I was mentally preparing for a battle of wits but all I got was a suggestive glance before he whispered something in James's ear and handed him whatever object he had been hiding. Once he had walked away I immediately rounded on James. "Whatever you are planning will not be happening or I will hex you into oblivion!" I hissed into his ear. "Relax Lily." He said calmly. "It's only a piece of parchment." He pulled it out and all I saw was an intricately folded piece of parchment. That somewhat calmed me but I was still suspicious. "If you say so."

After what seemed like a lifetime it was lunch. My stomach was growling and I had to use the bathroom but it was not like I was going to admit this to the demon spawn. _It's only for a few more hours, Lily. Just calm down._I thought to myself. We walked into the Great Hall all while James was staring at me. _He sure has beautiful eyes. _I thought. _What are you thinking he is a cocky ass._ I scolded myself mentally. _That doesn't mean he isn't handsome. You can look you just can't order._ Right as he was asking if I was okay, Sirius and Remus entered. I watched as they scanned the table, looking for us. Once they spotted us they rushed over. "Lily Evans is there something I should know about you and handcuffs?" He said slyly. I immediately realized what he was implying I jumped up, dragging James with me, and pulled out my wand. My temper was just as fiery as my hair. Just as I was about to hex him a shield formed between us. I turned to see who had put it up when I realized the whole hall was watching with wide eyes. I ignored them and pointed my wand at the source of the shield, Remus Lupin.


End file.
